


Room 74

by templeofmars



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, M/M, haha real polyam hours, set kinda in canon after the epilogue of sdr2, sonsoudam brainrot tingz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templeofmars/pseuds/templeofmars
Summary: When Kazuichi Souda finally plucks up the courage to see his friend at the hospital, he finds the last princess he'd expect to at the end of the hallway.
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Room 74

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinguji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinguji/gifts).



> hii this is my first danganronpa fic (apart from an unpublished komahinanami one) and is a concept ive been talking to my good friend about for a while :) hope you enjoy!! sorry if its short but if i gain the motivation i will probably add more chapters

Grey sneakers squeaked on the linoleum floor as Kazuichi Souda took his first steps towards seeing an old friend. Or maybe he counted as a new friend? Souda was still trying to work out the technicalities of his recent experiences, but the thought of his father not knowing where he was, or if he was even alive, had burdened his mind for days on end. Would they ever see each other again?

He pushed the thoughts of the past to the side, where they could live unseen and unheard, while he attempted to do something that he’d been aching to for weeks now. 

Turning the corner, Souda saw a familiar figure by the coffee machine, at the end of the hallway. She was dressed unusually, extremely unusually for her standards at least, in grey sweatpants and a saggy black shirt. To top it all off, a mound of blonde hair was pulled together with a scrunchie on the top of her head. Even now, in this blinding light and casual outfit, she pulled it off flawlessly, somehow making it look as royal as her normal attire. 

“Sonia?” His voice came out timid, raw. Only now did he realise, he had barely spoken to anyone for the past two weeks; the only communication he’d had was between him and the small radio he turned on to do work. 

Sonia turned around in a pirouette, a sloppy pirouette that almost made her spill the coffee, but a pirouette nonetheless. “Souda,” her voice is softer in comparison, almost inaudible. “It’s lovely to see you.”

“Yeah, you too. What are you doing here? I didn’t think anyone would be around right now.”

By the look on her face, she didn’t think she would be here at this time of night either; Staying up until four in the morning was unheard of with Sonia. However, after the last few weeks, Sonia couldn’t bring herself to sleep at any time, night or day. “Nevermind all that,” she still spoke properly despite the exhaustion, “I am glad to know you’re okay, Souda.”

“Thanks, I was just on my way to see Gundham. Do y’know where room 74 is? I think I’m on the right ward at least,” 

“Oh, I’m heading back there myself. Why don’t you join me?” She smiled gently, trying to comfort him for what he was about to see. The smile made the bags under her eyes scrunch up, the glaring light only making them appear deeper. 

After rounding a few corners, and realising he was in the wrong ward completely, Souda arrived outside room 74, with Sonia by his side. 

She saw him hesitate, “It’s not so bad, they say he can still hear us. I like to sit and talk with him, so he knows he is not alone.” 

“Thanks, I’ve just… Never really been in this situation before,” His hand automatically went to twirling the braid he always had in his hair, a comforting gesture he’d had since he was child. Something the kids at school had bullied him for - not that he wanted to think about that any time soon, he had enough on his plate. 

Sonia took the step he couldn’t, and reached over to the handle. Inside, the beep of a heart monitor echoed off of the walls, accompanied by the sound of a hamster wheel turning from the bedside table. Animals in a hospital seemed anything less than hygienic, but who cared when someone you cared about so dearly lay unconscious on a bed wrapped in an eyesore of floral sheets. 

“Gundham…” A whisper, drowned out by the other sounds of the dull room. Kazuichi was about to turn around, run back to his cottage. Why should he have to face something like this after all he’s been through?

Before he could, Sonia wrapped her small hand around his wrist. “It’s okay… You’re okay.” She led him over to a low, scratchy chair on the other side of the room. “Here,” The cup of coffee she had gotten just minutes before now warmed the palms of his hand, “I’ll be back in a minute,”

All Souda could do was let out a small nod, and stare at the lifeless body before him. 

“It gets easier,” Sonia said, making Souda look over at the door where she stood. “At first… I could not bear to look, it was painful. But… It gets easier,” She fully turned her back away from him, and walked off back down the corridor to get another cup of coffee. 

These words went round in Soudas head. Would it get easier? Nothing ever seemed to get easier, you just learned to live with it. But as soon as the memory returned, you were back at square one. The same pain, the same feeling. 

Waking up from the killing game, knowing he wouldn’t see Gundham, was heartbreaking. They had spoken of when they were home, how they would meet together: Souda would teach him about cars, computers, game systems, and in return Gundham would teach him about animals, maybe even give hints to how he’d grown up to love them so much (if Souda was lucky).

He realised he had grown attached to Gundhams eccentric personality, he was so different to anyone else you could never get bored, and Kazuichi had a habit of getting bored easily. 

The last two weeks had been spent trying to fill the void of confusion, what the fuck had happened to put him in this position. 

Fixing the radio had been a life saver, you couldn’t reach many channels, but there were a few in some unknown languages that played random pop songs. As much as he loathed the music, it was nice to have some sort of normalcy as he worked on fixing up random bits around the island. Souda had a few vivid memories of the times his father actually had work: he would set up a radio, put on his favourite jumpsuit, and get on the job immediately. Beside him, the pink haired boy imitated his actions, unscrewing the parts off of his only toys. His father had made jokes about Kazuichi being faster at putting things back together than he himself, he said it was in his blood. 

Throughout the halls, the wheels of a cleaning cart whined against the blank walls, while Sonia stood back in front of the coffee machine for the umpteenth time that night. After the small amounts of sleep she’d gathered recently, coffee was the only thing that kept her awake when she came to visit Gundham - which was more often than not. It seemed to be the only thing keeping her sane, and anyways: someone needed to take care of the Devas. Surprisingly, no one had said she couldn’t keep them near Gundham; She expected to be told to keep them out of the hospital, hygiene reasons, but a fuss hadn’t been made so she let them be on the side table. 

Since Sonia was pretty much living in the hospital, she had decided that wearing her usual dresses was impractical, especially since no one would be seeing her (apart from the cleaning ladies and the occasional nurse, but they seemed to be the last people to care about her outfits). However, when Souda turned up today, she didn’t feel like he was judging her for it. She felt a mess, and probably looked it too, but he seemed sympathetic more than anything. There aren’t many reasons to be hanging around in hospital corridors, so sympathy was a common emotion among the people there. 

Sonia decided to lean against the machine for a few minutes, giving him some time to adapt to Gundhams state. It had taken her a few hours, days even, to feel anything other than grief when looking at the man. 

Although, when a nurse came in for a checkup, she told Sonia that he could hear her; if she spoke to him, he would feel less lonely, and it could even encourage him to wake up someday. She kept that in mind every time she arrived at room 74, and after a while it felt natural. Sitting beside the bed, telling him about the various antics Akane had been up to. At some point, she had even started opening up to Gundham about her home life. Maybe it was easier to talk to someone who couldn’t reply, you don’t have to face their judgement - not that she thought he would judge her. 

The coffee tasted bitter, burning the roof of her mouth, but for some reason Sonia couldn’t help but enjoy it. It was a delicacy she had never gotten to experience in Novoselic, it was all expensive wines and freshly squeezed fruit juices. She hadn’t realised until recently how tired she actually was of being catered to all the time. As much as she missed her home, and her family, and her people, being on the island had really taught her that independence was nice (she’d shared these thoughts with Gundham regularly). 

When she was back at the room, she found Souda asleep on the chair she had left him in, but he had moved it closer to the bed. The coffee lay on the side table, probably untouched, and the small snores made the room feel more homely. Sonia took a blanket from the shelf on the back wall of the room, and laid it over him. “Goodnight, Kazuichi.”


End file.
